


If I lose myself, I loose it all

by busa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-100 Year War (Avatar TV), Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e18-21 Sozin's Comet, Sad, Sad Sokka (Avatar), Sleepy Cuddles, Sneaking Around, Sokka (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Sozin's Comet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busa/pseuds/busa
Summary: Sokka suppresses his feelings.OrSokka sneaks into Suki’s room to seek comfort without her knowing, until he breaks.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	If I lose myself, I loose it all

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this angst drabble. I had to write this — it came to mind during an exam. hope you enjoy!

The one-hundred year war was  finally  over. Everything was okay. Good, even.

Well , that was how it was supposed to be like, right? Sokka should be happy. There was no more fighting — He was together with Suki. She was safe, and by his side.

But for some reason, all he wanted to do was cry. 

At night, he’d wake up tense and trembling in fear from night-terrors. They were always the same. He was holding onto Toph, trying to keep her from falling off of the airship. Sometimes, it was Suki, or Katara. He’s even imagined Aang or Zuko in the place of Toph, sometimes. 

He’s never able to save them.

Sokka always convinces himself it’s just a dream, and that everything is okay. 

Even though, sometimes he feared to go to sleep. He didn’t want to have the nightmares again. He couldn’t take it sometimes.

Some nights he would sneak off into Suki’s room while she’s sleeping, just to get any comfort from her. Even if it’s just her idle presence next to him,  it’s enough.

She’s tried to talk to him about it, questioning why he comes in there at night. 

“Sokka, I don’t mind this —“ Suki gestured between them, then reached down and grabbed his hand. “— but is there any specific reason you keep coming in here at night?”

He would always brush it off, and say something else to distract from the real reason.

“I just want to be with you, that’s all. What better time then the middle of the night?” He joked, a grin on his face. In response, she let out a soft giggle and closed the space in between them, bringing him into a kiss.

This became a usual ritual for them. He’d sneak into her room, and sometimes she’d stir and cling onto him while she’s alseep, and other times he’d just wrap his arms around her and fall into his own sleep. He noticed, that while he was in there after having a nightmare, he slept peacefully.

He couldn’t keep this up for too long. Suki had suggested that instead of him waking up in the middle of the night to see her, he should just stay in her room at night instead.

Sokka decided to try that. Maybe it’ll help ease his mind while he’s asleep, maybe he will feel better and relaxed with that.

So, as soon as everyone were in their rooms and (hopefully) asleep, he snuck off to see Suki.

He silently padded down to the room she was staying in, which was in the Fire nation palace, as they all decided to help Zuko get things back in order now that he was Fire lord. Soon enough, they’d go home though.

After he had gotten into her room, they had a little conversation — as well as shared some kisses and embraces — before finally settling down and going to sleep.

She laid curled up against his side, and he was holding onto her.

Sleep came easy to the both of them, the comfortable noise of their breathing, and the warmth of her body pressed against his was enough to make him satisfied.

It didn’t last long though, as while he was dreaming the same nightmare came back.

This time, it was Suki. There were fire-benders shooting at them, and all he had ahold of was her hand. She was crying — begging him to not let go. Then, she fell.

He woke up, tears spilling out of his eyes as he tried to make sense of why he couldn’t get rid of the nightmares. 

His breathing was heavy, and he was shaking. 

Sokka prayed to the spirits that he didn’t wake Suki up, but he couldn’t control the winces that came from him as he tried to suppress his sobs. He needed to stay strong.

But, clearly that didn’t work.

She stirred awake, and although she was half asleep, she immediately registered that he was crying.

“Sokka — Hey.. Whats wrong? Breathe, I’m right here.” She whispered, offering any sort of comfort to him that she could.

He couldn’t form words without them coming out as gibberish. 

She wrapped her arms around him — holding him as he let the tears out.

Eventually, it got to the point where he was calming down quickly, and he pulled away from the hug to look at her.

“What happened? I’m right here, if you need to talk about it.” She said, the softest tone she could manage in the moment.

He took a deep breath, it was almost painful to remember but he needed to stay strong. 

“It was a nightmare.. I’m sorry I woke you, I’m really sorry” He paused, and just as she was about to speak he shook his head. “It was on Sozin’s comet.. And.. and you were holding onto me, just like Toph was. But I couldn’t save you. I watched you fall, Suki I couldn’t do it. I failed you I’m so sorry.” Tears began to well up in his eyes again, as he shut them tightly.

“No no.. Sokka. I’m right here, okay? You have saved me, remember? I’m okay.” She brought him into another hug, though this time she moved to become even closer, climbing into his lap and bracing her legs on either sides of his thighs. She wrapped her arms around his back, pulling his body to be flush with hers.

He returned the embrace, his hands moving around the curve of her back, as he laid down. 

He needed this, to know she was okay. To know that she was alive, and breathing. 

She pressed a few kisses to where she could reach — which just so happened to be his shoulder and neck.

She was okay. It was just a dream.


End file.
